Little Dove
by PrettyLittleWanheda
Summary: Kaelie Blackwood spent most of her time working behind the scenes at A.R.G.U.S but things are about to change. Not only is she getting to go out in the field, but she's teaming up with the Suicide squad. Deadshot/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Blackburn?"

Amanda Waller called out looking around the cluttered workshop scanning the room. Stacks of papers, sketches and unfinished tools, weapons and other various items adorned the walls tables, workbenches and even the floor.

Amanda tutted. This girl was probably the messiest person she had ever known, but the girl was extremely skilled; especially for her age, so she couldn't really complain. After a series of bangs, crashes and a few whines a young woman in her twenties hurried out of the back room, her inky black hair messily flowing down her shoulders, tendrils of it hanging in front of her eyes and hiding her green orbs from sight. Unlike the majority of A.R.G.U.S workers she was wearing casual clothing; a grey v neck t-shirt and faded black jeans, more appropriate to her job than a pencil skirt or a suit.

She set down the various scraps of metal and equipment in her arms on an already cluttered table with a loud clank, sending a few diagrams to the floor. Amanda grimaced at the noise and the girl grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, my bad"

Amanda waved a passive hand at her.

"Where's your assistant Kaelie?"

A frown puckered on Kaelie's forehead and she ran a small calloused hand through her hair, pushing it back to make her facial features visible.

"She should be checking the stats of task force x, she's supposed to around this time everyday"

"Except she's not, she didn't turn up for work at all"

This made Kaelie pursed her lips and frown. It was odd, Lola was never absent and was always one of the first to arrive at the building each day.

"I'll call her" She suggested reaching for her phone.

"You don't think we haven't tried that already" Amanda replied sharply in her no nonsense tone and Kaelie put her phone back on the desk folding her arms.

"Anything you want me to do then?"

Amanda sighed before responding.

"We're following it up, you can help us by doing her job and collecting those stats and then continue development"

"Okay, anything else?"

Amanda paused in thought before flickering her gaze over the mess that was Kaelie's workspace.

"Try to tidy some of this up"

"Kay" She nodded, agreeing to do so, though tidying up most likely meant shoving things into large piles.

"That will be all Kaelie" Amanda shook her head and left the workshop.

Kaelie switched her contacts for a pair of thick framed black glasses and pinned her loose hair up with what looked like two silver chopsticks. Scooping up her tablet she stepped between the clutter on the floor and left the workshop punching a combination of numbers into the keypad, locking the room during her absence. A security guard was waiting outside the room for her, waiting to take Kaelie to the cells.

"So Lola is missing?"

He asked and Kaelie shrugged following him down a set of corridors.

"Seems so"

The security guard nodded.

"So you're taking over her jobs for today then?"

"Yup"

"That sucks"

Kaelie grinned. "Not at all, I mean what girl wouldn't want to spend some time in a cell with a bunch of bad boys"

"Be careful with those guys by the way, they are criminals"

Kaelie patted his arm.

"I grew up with 3 brothers, can't be that different"

The security guard chuckled shaking his head. When they arrived at the cells the security guard came to a halt, Kaelie doing so too, silencing the clacking sound of her heels touching the floor.

"I'm going to have to take all weapons from you, safety precaution"

Kaelie nodded, already pulling various weapons from her belt and unlooping the electrum wire from her arm.

"All done?"

The security asked with a raised eyebrow, after she had ridden herself of numerous weapons leaving him with a surprisingly large pile of her toys.

Kaelie nodded giving him a cheshire cat grin.

"Don't judge, it's part of my job remember"

"Right, you're the weapons girl"

"Exactly" She beamed fluttering her eyelashes.

The security guard unlocked one of the cell doors and Deadshot leaned against the frame, peering out and over to Kaelie. He frowned pretending to be disappointed.

"What is this? Bring a kid to work day?"

He tried to irk Kaelie but she just rolled her eyes in response. She was aware she looked very young, she was one of the youngest at A.R.G.U.S after all, but it didn't bother her one bit.

"Funny"

She retorted, sarcasm dripping from her tone as she stepped over to him, raising an eyebrow at him and placing a hand on her hip as she waited expectantly for him to move. With an amused grin Deadshot slid away from the door frame, letting Kaelie inside his cell.

"Where's dear Lola?"

He asked with fake concern, causing Kaelie to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm filling in for her" She deadpanned scanning the room to see where to put her things. Her eyes stopped briefly on the photographs of a young girl on the wall, before she looked away, knowing she had no right to look through people's personal things.

"Good, i didn't like her anyways, she was a bitch"

"She's not a big fan of bad guys" Kaelie shrugged, remembering how often Lola would turn up to the workshop and complain endlessly about the group of criminals.

"I did get that feeling from her constant glaring"

He flashed a wicked grin at Kaelie. Remaining silent Kaelie began to set up on her tablet, her fingers dancing across the screen.

"What about you sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

She said, half paying attention to him, not at all interested in engaging conversation with him, since she didn't really like to converse with anyone at work unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Are you a fan of bad guys?"

He asked her, mockingly using her words. Kaelie ignored him and began typing.

"Don't speak much do you dove?"

"Kaelie"

She pressed, not liking the terms of endearment he was using.

"Pretty name, don't get much Kaelies"

Pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, she rolled her eyes and pulled a chopstick out of her hair, turning her back to him and reading from the tablet. Deadshot peered over her shoulder, trying to look at what she was doing.

"What is that?"

Kaelie clicked the top of the chopstick and a small needle popped out of the other end. Deadshot widened his eyes and then started laughing.

"Naughty girl, you're not allowed weapons in here"

"Give me your hand"

Kaelie ordered, grabbing his hand and turning it over so his palm was facing upright. She jabbed the needle into the centre of his palm, rather harshly, drawing blood.

"Ouch"

Deadshot winced flexing his hand and cleared the blood that had welled up from the tiny prick, smearing it on his shirt.

"Poor baby, did I hurt you? Sorry"

Kaelie teased putting her hand on her chest in mock sympathy before turning back to her work. She clicked the top of the chopstick and the blood covered needle pushed back inside. Placing it over her tablet she pressed a few buttons on the pad and a blue line scanned over the chopstick and it lit up a glowing orange colour, emitting a beeping noise. She snatched the chopstick back up, sliding it neatly into her hair. Her eyes scanned over the results on her tablet and she nodded to herself.

"Looks like we're all done here Deadshot"

Deadshot pouted.

"And we were just starting to get along"

The cell door slid open and Kaelie stepped out.

"Come visit soon Dove"

Deadshot said playfully blowing a kiss to Kaelie and waggling his fingers at her in a wave. Shaking her head Kaelie hid the small amused smile from her face. Her gaze soaked in the remaining occupied cells before she turned to the security guard.

"Okay so who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rifling through her stacks of papers, Kaelie hastily looked around for her pager, which had been beeping for the past 10 minutes. She followed the sound to the floor and dropped to her knees, crawling along the huge span of the room until she finally located it amongst a pile of scrap metal. Just as she stopped the beeping sound Lyla appeared in the doorway.

"Kaelie, you really should clean this place up, that way it wouldn't take you 10 minutes to find your pager"

"I know, I know but the mess helps me work, anyways where am i supposed to be?"

"Amanda want's you in the new training room, and bring the new equipment for testing too"

Kaelie's eyes lit up and she grinned pulling herself up from the floor wiping her dirty hands on her shirt.

"Finally! i wondered when it'd get used."

Lyla smiled.

"You need a hand carrying some things?"

Kaelie nodded and stepped over a pile of discarded caffeine drinks, and ushered Lyla over to a wall with an array of weapons that looked like they were made from glass, hooked on. Carefully lifting a few off the wall she handed some to Lyla, and took the other equipment ready for testing, in her own arms.

"So these are the new weapons you were working on?"

"Yup"

"They look amazing"

Lyla praised and Kaelie smiled widely, always happy to receive compliments on her work.

"Wait till you see them in action"

Lyla smiled back at Kaelie.

"You better have something new for me"

Kaelie giggled before turning serious. "Have you heard anything about Lola?"

Lyla opened her mouth to speak and thought for a moment before speaking. "We have a few leads we're working with, but nothing certain as of yet"

Kaelie frowned knowing she was hiding information from her.

"Don't look at me like that Kaelie, you know i'd tell you more if I was allowed."

"I know, i just hate being left in the dark sometimes." Kaelie sighed.

Kaelie's frown turned into one of confusion when she saw several heavily armed security guards at the entrances of the new training room. Where they really necessary? She turned her head to Lyla to ask what it was about, but the woman shook her head, insisting against it. The training room doors slid open and the two stepped inside. Kaelie let out a harumph seeing the company she was in. Amanda was stood by two of the suicide squad members, who had their arms folded looking bored. Pursing her lips Kaelie led Lyla over to a table at one end of the room and began arranging the weapons and equipment flat out on the desks.

"Take your time Dove, not like we've all been waiting"

Kaelie looked over her shoulder shooting the man daggers and Deadshot waved at her in response.

"Lawton enough"

Amanda warned and he rolled his eyes but stopped, tucking his hands behind his back. Kaelie and Lyla were joined by the others around the table and Amanda began speaking.

"You're all here to trial run this new facility and our new weapons "

She turned to the suicide squad members, aiming her next words at them.

"This is a lucky and rare opportunity for you to leave your cells. If this goes well, you will permanently be allowed to leave your cells, to use the facility"

Deadshot sniggered over at Kaelie, who was sat crossed legged on the table, tossing a dagger in the air then catching it in her left hand.

"You really thinks it's wise to let a kid play with our new toys?"

Kaelie frowned, then childishly pointed the dagger at Deadshot. Amanda gave the two an unamused look and Kaelie sulkily dropped the dagger back on the table. Hopping up she walked over to Deadshot.

"Actually, not only am i more than capable of using these, i am the one who made them, so technically; they're my toys"

"Kaelie also created the whole training centre too"

Lyla added in, and everyone took the time to look around the place properly. It was very modern looking, all shiny metals, glass and asymmetrical shapes. Deadshot looked indifferent.

"Am i supposed to be impressed?"

Amanda turned to Kaelie, taking no notice of him.

"Miss Blackburn, please demonstrate"

Kaelie nodded pulling her heels off and stacking them on the table, leaving herself barefooted. She ran her hands over the array of weapons, deciding which one to pick. Her fingers brushed over several different sized guns, a bo staff and lingered on a set of throwing knives before she decided on her choice of weapon. Turning away from the weapons on the table she flicked her wrist, and the loops of electrum wire, slipped down her arm and into her grasp. She walked over to one of the panel doors of one of the few glass rooms inside the training centre, and pressed her hand against it. A blue line scanned over her hand, and recognizing her details it pulled up a menu.

"It's pretty simple actually, you just take whatever weapon, then scan your hand, a menu like this should come up and you just pick a programme."

Kaelie explained and scrolled through the options, choosing fast speed, 50 targets and the hardest setting. Once she had picked a programme, the doors slid open and she stepped inside. The others in the room moved around, watching as she stepped into place in the middle of a large podium. The lights inside the glass room dimmed, and a series of orange lasers appeared in every corner, forming the holographic people. A five second countdown sounded, and Kaelie readily swung the electrum whip in her hand, it glimmering a bright gold when reflecting the light.

One of the holographic people charged towards Kaelie and she cracked her whip, slashing it's chest in a swift movement. Where it was wounded, a bright orange light erupted and the hologram shattered like shards of glass before disappearing. Another holograph ran towards Kaelie, this time flanked by several others and Kaelie flicked her whip forward, and it coiled around the ankle of one of the holograms. In another fluid movement she jerked her wrist and the captured holograph was threw into the others; sending them all falling to the ground like bowling pins struck by a bowling ball. They exploded in a disco of orange light, eventually disappearing.

Kaelie whirled around, ducking under and around the holographs, hitting them, one after the other, creatively and expertly with her electrum whip. Finally once all the holographic people had been destroyed, the lights returned to normal and Kaelie stepped off the podium. She was breathing heavily, her inky hair pasted down her back and her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Smirking she turned to face her audience turning to Deadshot, waving her wrists in a taunting regal bow. Lyla clapped her hands together applauding Kaelie and Amanda nodded her head in praise. Kaelie stepped out of the glass room, wrapping the length of electrum around her arm again and joined the rest.

"Nice work Dove, now you got me impressed"

Kaelie let out a breathy laugh, ushering the others to the weapons table.

"Now it's your turn to play boys and girls."

She turned to Lyla, showing her a gun and explaining about the different kinds of bullets for her to try out. Deadshot went to grab a long curved blade , that was made from a clear glass looking material and seeing this, Kaelie quickly swatted his hand away.

"That's not for you, so unless you want a nasty shock, i'd keep your hands to yourself"

Deadshot mock saluted and put his hands behind his back. Lyla gave her a confused look and she explained.

"Each of these weapons are made specifically with a sensory recognition, so what weapons are Lylas, are only Lyla's, what's deadshot's are only for him and so on. Anyone who tries to take something not theirs will get a rather shocking surprise"

"But you can use them all?"

Lyla questioned and Kaelie nodded.

"Duh i made them"

She distributed the rest of the weapons and equipment between the team and waved her hand, gesturing towards the training room.

"You've got your toys, now go have fun".


	3. Chapter 3

Kaelie sat in the hospital bed, brushing through the silky gold curls of the young girl sat in her lap.

"I made a new friend in the hospital today"

The small voice stated, shifting in Kaelie's lap to look at her with big green eyes.

"Tell me about her" Smiling at the sparkle of excitement in the young girls eyes.

"She's called Avery, and she's ill like me too. We did scrapbooking together"

"I'll have to come and meet her next time"

The young girl nodded eagerly.

"Will you help us with our scrapbooks too?"

"Of course little sparrow"

The little girl cuddled into Kaelie who clung to her small form tightly.

"Do you have to go to work yet?"

Kaelie shook her head.

"Not yet, i'll stay with you for as long as you want sweetie"

"Okay"

The little girl grinned making Kaelie smile widely and pat her curls.

"Has Aunt Ella been looking after you properly when i've been gone?"

The little girl nodded.

"Yep, she gave me some sweets yesterday"

Kaelie laughed.

"That woman spoils you"

"So do you"

The little girl said, sticking her tongue out at Kaelie.

"Speaking of spoiling you, i've got you a special present"

The little girl's eyes glittered with wonder.

Kaelie, reached into her bag, pulling out a small silver box.

"Go on, open it, i made it especially for you"

The little girl opened the box, her eyes lighting up when she saw the small necklace, with a tiny sculpted sparrow charm.

"It's so pretty"

She gushed, and Kaelie smiled, taking the necklace and putting it around the girls neck.

"A sparrow for my little sparrow"

She said, and the little girl hugged her tight. She let out a yawn and Kaelie shuffled on the bed, the little girl resting her head in her lap. Kaelie stroked her little golden curls, lulling her to sleep.

"I want to get better like you did"

The girl said softly, her voice sounding like a whisper, as she started to doze off.

"You will little sparrow, i promise you will"

The nurse entered the hospital room, and Kaelie sighed, kissing the little girls forehead, before slipping away from the bed, silently as not to wake the child.

"I promise you'll get better"

Kaelie had lied when she had said that she wasn't supposed to be at work, Amanda had wanted her in, and Kaelie knew she should have gone straight away, but she always found it hard having to leave her little sparrow. Once she did leave the hospital though, she did make sure that she got to work as quick as possible. She rushed into the A.R.G.U.S building throwing her things into her office, wincing as she heard the crash of her bag landing amongst the clutter and hurriedly made her way to where Amanda was waiting for her. Deadshot, Lyla and another member of the suicide squad were all gathered around a table, whilst Amanda stood by a giant computer screen, which had projections of several faces, with names posted underneath, one of the faces, Kaelie recognised as Lola.

The team all looked away from the projection, turning to Kaelie upon her rival.

"You're late"

Amanda stated, and Kaelie gave an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, i was with Maisy at the hospital"

Amanda nodded, and Lyla put a hand on Kaelie's shoulder.

"How is she doing?"

"Same as usual" Kaelie said, forcing a smile for the group, which Lyla saw through immediately.

Lyla looked at her sympathetically.

"She's a strong girl, just like you"

Kaelie turned to Amanda, brushing Lyla off.

"So what's this?"

She gestured to the screen.

"We've been trying to match up several disappearances, to see if we could find any links between them and Lola"

"And you found something?"

Amanda nodded.

"Indeed we did. All these disappearances have quite a few connections. For one they're all the same age, they all are students at Collier college and coincidentally they all took advanced microbiology as an elective. And they have also joined some sort of on campus group, lead by this person"

Amanda changed the image on the screen and it flicked over to a man, not that much older than Kaelie, with blonde floppy hair and green eyes.

"This is-"

Amanda began, but was cut off by Kaelie.

"Brody Arden"

The group, minus Amanda looked surprised to see that Kaelie knew him.

"You know this guy?"

Lyla asked and Kaelie shrugged.

"We went to college together at Collier"

"Which is why we need your help for this mission Kaelie"

Amanda stated and Kaelie frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Amanda grinned, which unnerved Kaelie a little.

"What i mean, Kaelie, is that you're going into the field"

Kaelie's mouth gaped open.

"You sure this is a good idea Amanda? She hasn't had any field training"

Lyla began and Amanda lifted her hand to stop her.

"That is true, which is why you all are going with her"

Lyla sighed knowing there was no arguing with Amanda. Amanda briefed them all, explaining what she need them to do.

"You want me to teach advanced tech engineering to a bunch of college kids?"

Kaelie replied raising her eyebrow.

"It's a cover, we need you to get familiar with the students, see if there's anything unusual, and find out what exactly it is that Brody Arden has been up to"

Kaelie faked a thrilled look.

"Great, i always wanted to go back to school, since the last time i was there was so welcoming."

Deadshot sniggered, and Amanda glared to quieten him.

Kaelie let Lyla lead her away to get dressed more suited for her cover.

"Did i tell you how much i hated skirts and dresses?, because i'm pretty sure that i have, hundreds of times, and a big clue would also be the fact that i never wear them. Ever."

Kaelie complained to Lyla, looking herself over in the mirror. Lyla had put her in a black bandage skirt, a blue blouse and given her black pointed toe court shoes.

"I look like a freaking librarian!"

She protested and Lyla shook her head.

"It's for the mission Kaelie just deal with it"

"Yeah, well Brody knows i don't do skirts and dresses, so this"

She gestured to her attire.

"Is going to make him suspect something"

Kaelie pawed through the huge selection of clothes, looking for a new outfit and selected a turquoise button up high low blouse and black fitted drainpipe trousers. Discarding her horrible shoes for a much nicer, and higher pair of black heels she turned to her colleague.

"Now this, is more like something i'd wear."

Lyla rolled her eyes.

"How well did you know this Brody guy"

"Not well enough to know he was some psycho kidnapping cult leader"

Lyla gave Kaelie a pointed stare.

"You're not taking this seriously at all are you"

"I am"

Lyla raised an eyebrow.

"Okay i will take this seriously okay, i'm still just processing the fact that i'm being allowed out of my cave" Kaelie half-joked earning another hard roll of the eyes from Lyla.

"Okay, now Brody?"

. "He had the biggest crush on me in college, everyone knew about it and i felt sorry for him so i went on a couple dates with him."

"So that's why Amanda wants you in the field."

"Seems so"

Kaelie pinned her hair up with her chopsticks, put on her glasses, picked up the Collier visitors ID card Amanda had got her, and she followed Lyla into the car, heading to campus. Whereas Kaelie had been given a more up close role as a temporary professor at the campus, Lyla had been given a role as campus security, as well as the others on the team, so they could all stay within distance of each other.

Lyla's and Kaelie's car pulled up in front of the school and Kaelie frowned seeing the flood of students wandering around campus.

"FML"

She whined turning rigid, not wanting to leave the car.

"I hate being back here already"

Lyla rolled her eyes giving Kaelie a nudge out of the car.

"Suck it up".


	4. Chapter 4

Kaelie headed to the front office of the campus, remembering her way easily from when she used to be a student. She resisted punching several of the male students that she walked past on her way there, as they ogled her and catcalled. She reached the front office, finding the same faded ginger haired woman, who she had many run ins with during her time as a student, when she had often been truant and late to lessons. The woman looked up from her screen, her eyes narrowing when she recognised Kaelie.

"Kaelie Blackburn, I didn't think we'd see you here again"

Kaelie let out a nervous laugh. Even now the woman still intimidated her.

"You know me, i'm full of surprises."

The woman frowned remembering a past memory of the troublesome girl.

"Yes, unfortunately I do"

Kaelie looked over her shoulder, letting out a relieved sigh when she spotted Lyla entering the front office. Lyla nodded at Kaelie in acknowledgement, lingering at the entrance.

"Well Miss Blackburn here is your timetable, if you have any problems you know where to find me"

The woman at the front office thrust the various papers and files at Kaelie,to hastily get rid of her. Kaelie nodded shuffling the things in her arms. She began looking for an empty classroom, slipping down the hallways, making sure she was undetected. She set the papers that she was handed down and spread them out on the side counter. Deadshot strolled through the door, just as Kaelie was pulling some of her own tech out of her bag.

"Shouldn't you be in class Dove?"

He teased, stepping closer to Kaelie and watching as she pulled out a device that looked like a high-tech mobile phone. Kaelie turned over her shoulder, seeing Deadshot leaning against the desk. He was decked from head to toe in black; the campus security uniform that the rest of the Squad had donned as a cover. Instead of his usual eyepatch he was sporting black tinted shades, which Kaelie had designed for him for his cover, that had been modified to have the same features as his eyepiece.

"Nice shades"

She commented earning a smirk from him.

"Yeah? A pretty little thing made them for me"

Kaelie's lips turned up into a smile.

"What are you doing?"

Deadshot asked, watching Kaelie and her technology curiously.

"Digitizing all the information on the papers, and sending them to my tablet, that way i don't have to carry a whole bunch of files"

She spent less than a minute uploading the data and then pulled out her tablet, just to check she had everything, even though she didn't doubt her software, knowing it would all be on there. Scooping up the paper documents she tossed them in the trash, on her way out of the classroom. Kaelie spun around on her heels turning to address Deadshot.

"Take one of these to Lyla and Tiger, it's a digital map of campus. It has all the hotspots exits, things that'll be useful"

She instructed handing Deadshot two small clear discs outlined with a metallic rim.

"That's a map?"

Deadshot asked looking over the penny sized objects that Kaelie dropped in his palm.

Kaelie hesitated a moment to check there were no people around watching them, before nudging him back into the classroom.

"It wounds me how little faith you have in my abilities" She pouted miserably, then flashed him a smile as she plucked the disk from his grasp.

"Watch"

She said drawing her finger around the metallic rim on one of the discs. A 3D holographic image blew up from the disc, resembling blue prints. Certain areas of the campus were colour coded in red, greens and yellows, whereas the majority of the structure was blue.

"Nice"

Deadshot said looking impressed and Kaelie beamed.

"Now go, and make sure to keep your earpieces on at all times in case i need you."

Kaelie lifted a finger cutting him off before he could make a joke.

"Don't even think about it"

The man grinned winking at her, causing her to scoff.

"See ya around Dove"

Deadshot mock saluted leaving the classroom and heading down the hallway. Kaelie flicked through her tablet and seeing that she had more than an hour till her first presentation, she decided to go explore. Leaving the building she lingered up at the entrance, reminiscing of the past.

"It hasn't changed at all has it?"

A familiar voice startled her and she turned to it, being brought out of her reverie. Blonde hair and green eyes greeted her. Kaelie cocked her head to the side and brushed her hair behind her ears, inconspicuously turning on her earpiece.

"Brody Arden"

She greeted him friendly, hugging him. From over his shoulder she flickered her eyes around noticing the rest of the suicide squad within distance.

"You know when they said that Kaelie Blackburn was coming back to Collier I thought they were joking"

He grinned and Kaelie smiled.

"Well, I am kind of a genius and I thought, why deprive the students of my outstanding intellect and presence"

Brody laughed.

"Now that's the Kaelie I remember"

Kaelie stuck her tongue out at him.

"So is there any changes that have been made here? Everything looks exactly the same"

Kaelie asked, following Brody as they started walking down the path outside into the sunlit atmosphere.

"We've a couple new buildings here and there, and there's obviously some new professors here"

Brody said gesturing to himself.

"How come you're still here anyways? I thought you planned to be some super scientist or something?"

"Good question. Well i can still do research and study here, when i'm not lecturing of course. The labs here are pretty good."

"You'll have to show me"

Brody nodded.

"So what have you been up to since you left here?"

Kaelie hesitated trying to figure what to tell him, not able to tell the truth.

"Nothing that interesting really, i've just spent most of my time working on my own stuff"

"Oh what like?"

"Just a bunch of tech stuff, the usual computer programs and things"

Brody looked impressed.

"Impressive, you know you should hook up the campus with some of your tech"

Kaelie shrugged.

"I would, but i'm a very selfish person"

Brody nodded, smiling still.

"I remember"

Kaelie laughed.

"How's Maisy doing?"

Kaelie, froze for a fracture of a second, but then shook it off, not wanting him to start poking around.

"She's doing fine." She said through a tight lipped, smile, just hoping he would leave it at that.

"Hey I have a class now if you want to tag along?"

Brody offered and Kaelie checked through her tablet.

"Yeah I should have enough time before my first presentation, lead the way"

"Well if you're observing my class i'll come join you in yours after"

Kaelie smiled again, brightly.

"Great, then i'll have someone to prevent me from punching an obnoxious student in the throat, because I will do that you know"

"Oh i don't doubt it, you'll probably get away with it too, remember how you got away with hacking the schools system and wiping the whole detention records"

Kaelie nodded smiling at the memory.

"Remember senior prank night, when i rigged the sprinklers with adhesive glitter"

"I think it took at least two weeks for me to get rid of all the sparkles" The blonde commented through a laugh as Kaelie giggled.

"I was a terrible student"

"Can't of been that terrible considering you graduated summa cum laude"

"That's probably just because everyone loved me"

"Can't disagree there" Brody muttered, the comment making Kaelie frown ever so slightly.

Kaelie followed Brody into one of the campus buildings and he led her to his class. Stepping through the door Kaelie widened her eyes when she caught sight of some familiar faces. Hidden amongst the audience of college students were the students that had been deemed missing persons on the file that Amanda had shown them.

"Take a seat wherever"

Brody told her and she nodded smiling and moving to the back row.

Brody turned around to write on the interactive board behind him and Kaelie whispered into her earpiece.

"Guys you're not going to believe this, but i think i've just found our missing persons"

She slid out her hi-tech phone from her bag and began swiping and typing, accessing the files Amanda had to make certain they were the same people.

"Kaelie are you certain it's them?"

Amanda's voice cut through her earpiece.

"Yup i've checked the files and it's a match. Only one missing is Lola. Hold up a minute i'll hook you up to the cameras."

Kaelie continued her frantic typing on her phone and her tablet, to give A.R.G.U.S access to the surveillance camera in the classroom.

"Okay you're in"

Kaelie put her phone away and turned to listen to Brody's lecture, every now and then glancing at the missing peoples that were in the class, to see if there were anything different or unusual about them. She couldn't see anything physically different, they looked perfectly fine. When the lecture had finished she jumped up from her seat applauding Brody.

"I'm surprised you actually got a whole room to pay attention, it'll be another story at my presentation"

Brody laughed.

"Oh I don't know about that, you always were one to like the sound of your own voice, you won't let anyone talk over you."

"Good point."

"Let's get you to the lecture theatre then."

Brody said starting to head down the hall.

"Actually, i'm going to go to the ladies real quick, i'll meet you there"

Brody nodded and Kaelie hurried off. Kaelie caught up with Lyla and ushered her over into an empty room. Deadshot and Tiger joined them a few seconds after.

"There's definitely something going on in this college"

Kaelie began and the others nodded agreeing.

"I couldn't see anything weird physically about the students that are supposed to be missing, so I need you guys to get their DNA so I can see if there is anything internal"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Lyla asked and Kaelie shrugged.

"You're campus security, check there dorms or something, I don't know, just do it quickly, i've got a presentation now and it might be the only opportunity you have to do it"

The group nodded accepting the job Kaelie had given them.

"Oh and Deadshot you're with me"

Kaelie pulled out a silver USB stick which had bright blue lasers, interlocking in a pattern on it. The others split up going their separate ways.

"This will download any ghost files onto my tablet, I need you to go into Brody's classroom down the hall, he has his laptop left there, plug it in and leave it download. After it has you'll have 20 minutes to access the computer at the front office and do the same"

Deadshot nodded taking the USB from Kaelie.

"Got it"

Kaelie smiled.

"Good. And don't get caught".


	5. Chapter 5

Kaelie was more than relieved for her presentation to end. Usually she loved talking about herself and any topic related to science and tech but she had to dumb down pretty much everything for the majority of the students to understand, which was really annoying. Also she had to put up with the irritating snarky comments of the students in the lecture theatre, which she had to bite back any response and act professional, ignoring them. Once her presentation had ended she all but resisted sprinting out the room.

Brody had congratulated her telling her she had done a good job then promised to catch up with her tomorrow seeing as he had some more classes and lectures, whereas she didn't. Kaelie waved him off then hurried across campus to go meet up with Lyla and Tiger near the dorms. On her way there Deadshot caught up with her.

"Have fun playing teacher Dove?"

He asked her with a grin and Kaelie narrowed her eyes.

"It was dreadful, no actually it was worse than dreadful. I swear i felt like ramming my shoes down the throats of those students."

Kaelie let out a complaining whine.

"I hate college kids"

Deadshot chuckled.

"Want me to beat them up for you?"

Kaelie rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Did you get any ghost files ?"

Deadshot tossed Kaelie the USB and she grinned.

"Good job, let's get the others and head back "

Returning to A.R.G.U.S Kaelie went to seek Amanda out, with the Suicide squad following behind her. She shook off the security team that were wanting to get the others back in their cells.

"Shoo we're still working"

She ordered them snapping her fingers at security and pushing through them impatiently.

"They haven't been given clearance from Waller, she wants just you and Lyla"

"Well then she's going to be disappointed"

Kaelie smirked hearing Deadshot snigger. With an impatient huff she shoved passed the security and waved her hand.

"Come on then, i've got stuff to show you"

Upon entering the room Amanda was in, Kaelie plugged the usb into her high-tech phone and it showed the USB had picked up 3 ghost files.

"3 files, shouldn't take long to get into"

She tapped her way onto her phone, pressing buttons and pulling up menus. After about a minute she let out a yip in success.

"Hey Amanda"

She greeted grinning at the woman who was frowning at her for bringing in Deadshot and Tiger.

"What have you got for us Kaelie?"

Amanda asked and Kaelie put her finger up signalling for Amanda to wait. Kaelie scrolled through the information she had unlocked reading through the files.

"Do you mind if i borrow your screens? "

Kaelie asked, without really asking and held up her phone to each screen, projecting the files.

"Looks like professor creepy is working on some kind of serum"

Deadshot muttered and Kaelie nodded in confirmation.

"What kind of serum?"

Amanda asked Kaelie who shrugged.

"I'm a mechanic not a chemist."

"We'll have our team at the lab look into it"

Amanda said in response. Kaelie narrowed her eyes stepping over to the biggest screen peering at something amongst the data. Cocking her head to the side she continued to scrutinise the file projected on the screen. She lifted her high-tech phone up to the screen and began pressing buttons and swiping along the phone.

"What is it?"

Lyla asked Kaelie stepping closer to the screen but she had no idea what she was looking at or what Kaelie had picked up on. She spun on her heels slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Nothing"

Kaelie smiled to reassure them.

"Miss Blackburn I hope you're not trying to hide anything from us"

Amanda said threateningly causing her to scoff.

"Don't worry, if I was hiding something i'd be bragging because I knew something you didn't"

Kaelie grinned hopping onto a table.

"So what's our next plan?"

Amanda glared before responding.

"You do what you can to get an invite into that secret society"

"That's it?"

"For now"

Amanda stated, waiting for a reaction from Kaelie.

"Kay"

She shrugged, knowing Amanda was expecting her to complain.

"Well i'll be in my lab for anyone that want's me"

Kaelie declared hopping off the table and exiting the room. Amanda shot a look at Lyla who nodded in response to an unspoken question.

"I'll talk to her"

When Lyla followed after Kaelie to her lab, she found the room even more of a clutter than usual, and was greeted by the deafening sound of AC/DC. Lyla pressed her hands over her ears and stepped carefully over the tools on the floor and into the back room. Kaelie was busily tapping and swiping on a holocom, scrawling writing across several pieces and writing in some kind of code that Lyla couldn't decipher. Spotting Lyla, Kaelie waved at her, minimizing a floating screen so Lyla could get to her and lowering the volume of the music so it was a background sound.

"What was it you saw in those files?"

Lyla asked and Kaelie stopped her swiping turning to her friend.

"I told you nothing"

She spun around and continued to type away on a holographic screen.

"Kaelie don't give me that crap, tell me what it was."

"Sorry i can't hear you, the musics too loud and i'm too busy"

Kaelie said, turning up the volume to an uncomfortable loud setting. Lyla glared and reached a hand to turn the music back down.

"Kaelie, i know youre lying, and so does Waller"

Kaelie sighed and clapped her hands together, causing all the holographic screens to fold away and disappear.

"I thought i saw something familiar"

"What do you mean something familiar"

Kaelie opened her mouth to reply when she got a phone call. Scooping up her phone she frowned.

"It's Ella"

Kaelie brought the phone to her ear listening to what the woman had to say. She was greeted by the sound of a sobbing woman.

"Ella, Ella what's wrong?"

Kaelie hurriedly shouted into the phone running her hands through her hair frantically.

"Ella tell me she's okay, she has to be okay"

Even louder bawling sounded on the other end of the phone and Kaelie felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Ella"

Kaelie whispered out, trying to stop the tears from falling out her eyes.

"The doctors said she's getting worse, they don't thinks he's going to make it through the night"

The woman on the phone managed out and Kaelie broke down, tears flooding down her face. Her hands shook and she dropped the phone on the floor.

"Kaelie"

Lyla comfortingly began and reached down to pick up Kaelie's phone and hand it to her.

"I...I need to go. I need to go to the hospital"

Kaelie sobbed and Lyla nodded, rubbing soothingly on Kaelie's back.

"Go be with her"

Kaelie ran out of her lab, not caring about the equipment and tools she was standing on. Running down the hall she ran into Deadshot, the impact causing her to stagger back and gasp.

"What's got you in such a hurry Dove?"

He asked grabbing her arms to stop her. About to tease her he stopped, realising she was crying.

"Everything alright Dove?" He asked his brow furrowed in concern.

"I...I need to go"

Kaelie pushed out of his arms and hurried out of the building, determined to get to the hospital as fast as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this story has been on hold for a while since i got distracted from it and kinda lost where i was going. Since there are a lot of y'all still reading this, and after what happened to Deadshot in the show i figured i owe it to y'all to finish this fic, so i went back over it and edited it here and there, and also here's a super longer chapter which i hope will suffice till the next update :D**

* * *

Kaelie arrived at the hospital, hastily shoving her way through the reception as she went to seek out the ward that held her daughter. The sight of all the machines and doctors surrounding the small girl caused her to cry out loudly and she clung to Ella, who was hiccuping as she tried to control her breathing.

"Wha...What happened?"

She finally managed to speak out and the lead doctor turned to her with a grim look on his face.

"We thought we had managed to find a cure, but when we administered it the strain mutated and she reacted badly to it."

Kaelie's face turned a sickly grey and her knees would have give way if it wasn't for Ella holding her up.

"We've finally managed to stabilize her, but we're going to have a doctor and nurse on the clock at all times."

Kaelie nodded numbly slowly walking to the young girl's bedside and gently sitting down next to her. Her heart tightened at the sight of the child wrapped in tubes, her golden curls matted and tangled from obvious convulsions.

"Hey there little sparrow" She whispered out, forcing her voice not to sound sad, incase Maisy could hear her.

Kaelie reached out a shaking hand, brushing icy fingers across the girls forehead, feeling the blazing heat of a fever. This made more tears stream out of her eyes.

"You're going to be okay, you're going to get all better i promise." She repeated over and over, not sure if she was comforting the girl with those words or herself.

Kaelie brushed through the girls wild curls gently, untangling them as she muttered soothing words.

She spent hours in the hospital, refusing to leave her Little Sparrow's side. The doctor and nurse that had been assigned on watch waited outside the private room, to give some privacy to Kaelie and Maisy, every 10 minutes entering to check up on the little girls vitals.

It was well into the night, and despite the exhaustion she was starting to feel, Kaelie refused to let herself sleep, keeping her eyes on Maisy, not risking the chance of anything happening while she did. She did everything she could think of, from telling the girl all her favourite stories, singing the songs from all her favourite disney movies, just anything and everything to try and gain a response from Maisy. Tears welled up in her eyes and dropped down her cheeks, causing her to bury her face in the girls golden curls, not wanting Maisy to see her tears if she opened her eyes.

Kaelie jumped up in shock when a tiny hand wrapped around her shirt, tugging on it to get her attention.

"Mommy?"

Relief flooded over her and she clutched the little girl to her chest.

"Maisy!"

"Waah you're squishing me"

Her daughter squirmed limply, it obvious that she was weak, but the little girl wasnt about to let it get to her.

Kaelie laughed slowly loosening her grip and smiling, to not alarm Maisy. Her daughter was just as perceptive as she was though and didn't buy her mother's facade at all.

"You've been crying mommy"

She pouted jutting out her bottom lip and reaching out to wipe Kaelie's eyes.

"Yes i have"

Kaelie admitted and her daughter tutted, making her smile.

"Why? Are you sad?"

Kaelie shook her head and smiled.

"No, i was just a little scared thats all"

"Well i'm not afraid of anything, so you shouldn't be either because it's silly"

Maisy stated folding her arms and scolding her mother.

Kaelie laughed, happy to see Maisy acting like her normal self.

"You are too grown up for your own good little sparrow"

MAisy stuck out her tongue and nuzzled into Kaelie's side coughing feebly. KAelie patted her back, clutching maisy tightly again, until the doctors came in to do some more tests now that the young girl was conscious.

Kaelie watched over her daughter, not wanting to leave her, and Ella had been back and forth with coffee and food, though KAelie could barely recall eating or even taking a drink, her mind too busy focused on Maisy.

"You should go back to your apartment and take a shower and get some fresh clothes, it'll make you feel better"

"What'll make me feel better is for my daughter to be out of hospital and healthy"

Ella ignored the hostility in Kaelie's tone, knowing it was her sister-in-law's textbook coping mechanism when she was upset.

"Go freshen up Kae, it won't take you long, and i'll stay here and call you if anything happens when your gone."

Ella stated sternly, and Kaelie was forced to agree. With a sigh she nodded her head.

"I have no idea why my brother liked you, you're so bossy"

Kaelie grumbled, kissing a sleeping Maisy on the head before leaving to go home and shower.

In record time she had showered, blow-dried her hair and had changed into sweatpants and a faded red waffle knit tank top which she had tied in a knot around her waist. She was securing her hair into a sloppy braid when someone knocked on her door. Frowning she shook her wrist to loosen the electrum wire she always had looped around it, and she slowly moved towards the door. Opening it carefully KAelie sighed seeing it was one of the agents whose name had escaped her.

"Oh it's you."

"Miss Blackburn-"

The agent began but Kaelie cut him off as she slipped her feet into a pair of black distressed chucks.

"Sorry, but you caught me at a bad time, i'm actually heading back out so whatever it is Waller want's it can wait"

She tried to sidestep him and escape through the door but he blocked her exit, looking apologetic.

"Waller told me you needed to come right away, and that i had to make sure you didn't run off"

"Yeah well i've got a sick daughter to get to"

She growled out, glaring at him as he pulled her by the arm towards the car.

"Ella has been informed that you've been called in for work, and Waller asked the hospital to notify us of any change in your daughter's condition."

Kaelie, complied begrudgingly, slipping into the backseat of the car, though she knew that as soon as she arrived at the A.R.G.U.S building she'd end up blowing a gasket.

When she stepped into the building Kaelie angrily made her way to Amanda's office, shoving past the agents that were in the room.

"Care to explain why it's so important that i be here? Because i would just love to know what it is that takes precedence over my daughter that is dying!" She yelled out, causing Amanda's jaw to stiffen and the agents in the room to flinch.

"Leave us"

Amanda ordered them and a a fuming Kaelie was instantly left alone with her.

"You are being over emotional Kaelie"

"Oh yes, because god forbid i appear angry that i'm being pulled away from my daughter who could die at any moment, or feel sad."

"Kaelie, i understand that you are concerned for your daughter but we have our best scientists and doctors working on helping her-"

"Really because so for you managed to do nothing but make her worse. I only accepted my job here because you told me you could save her, and what have you done? Nothing."

Kaelie shook her head and but back her tears.

"I want out waller, i'm sick of doing your dirty work and getting nothing in return, if nothing can save my daughter then i want to be with her in her last moments, than hear about it from someone else."

KAelie started to walk out the door, surprising Amanda for a brief moment, since the woman had not expected it, before her cool, business like mask replaced her features.

"Miss Blackburn"

Amanda spoke sharply, bringing Kaelie's footsteps to a halt.

"What" The younger woman hissed out her eyes burning with anger.

"You won't leave us"

Kalei laughed shortly.

"Won't i?"

"No you won't. Because you will do whatever it is to ensure your daughter has a life"

"What are you saying?" Kaelie frowned at the knowing glint in Amanda's eyes.

"You'll complete the mission you're on, find out what Brody Arden is up to, and then when the time is right we'll bring him in. And once we have him, we can make him create a cure for maisy, because i have a feeling he knows just how to do it."

Amanda smirked victoriously, knowing full well that she had Kaelie's place in the organisation secured.

Kaelie bit onto her lip to stop the profanities from slipping out and she growled in annoyance, at the fact that amanda had one over her again.

"I'll complete the mission dn do whatever you say up until then, but after and when my daughters cured, i'm serious i don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"Let's wait till the time come and you're no longer throwing a childish temper tantrum, then we'll talk about your future at A.R.G.U.S"

Amanda stated cooly, though Kaelie could sense the underlying threat.

"Tomorrow you'll be back at the university to secure an invite to that secret society, so i suggest you prepare yourself"

Amanda spoke as if it was business as usual, which made Kaelie furious. Like hell was she going to act like nothing was wrong. Feeling like screeching she stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut violently.

After yelling at amanda kaelie headed back to her workshop she had no intention to work and she was furious, and then on top of that, terrified for her daughter. She had tried to put on a brave face, but after last night she just couldn't bring herself to do it anymore. She had screamed at lyla when the woman had stopped by to try and comfort her, but Kaelie had kicked her out saying she didn not want or need anyone's pity.

She had tried to distract herself by playing her music ear-achingly loud and tried to distract herself by completing mindless tasks like programming computer chips and soldering wire. She lost track of how many times her fingers were burned and electrocuted, due to her distracted mind, but she didn't care about the pain, in fact she welcomed it, she would take this pain over the pain of seeing her daughter hurt and fighting for her life any day.

With the added frustration of not being able to complete the simplest of task properly Kaelie need to vent on something and she shoved one of the workbench, sending papers and metal shattering to the floor.

Somewhere along the line she'd started drinking, in a bid to numb herself from her feelings. From starting with pouring generous amounts into glasses she moved onto drinking straight from the bottle, draining every last drop from every bottle she could find.

In her more than a little tipsy state she had started to clean her workshop, an obvious sign she was not herself since never liked to clean.

Kaelie alternated from cigarettes to alcohol, slipping into old bad habits to try and ease her anxiety.

"Get out"

Kaelie shouted feebly, upon hearing the door to her workshop slide open, assuming it was Lyla coming to babysit her and stop her from doing anything more stupid.

She fumbled with trying to unscrew the lid of the next alcoholic drink she had lined up, her fingers shaking as she attempted to get it open.

Frustrated with her struggle she growled in annoyance and tossed the bottle across the room causing it to explode into fractals of glass shards as it hit the wall.

"Coulda saved me a glass first Dove"

"Go away" She sighed, slipping into the back room and slid to the floor putting her hands in her face to avoid him. The last thing she needed was him teasing her when she was an absolute wreck.

When she heard his footsteps following her she groaned, not moving her hands.

"Please just, just get out, seriously you're not even supposed to be here"

In an attempt to try and cheer her up he grinned devilishly and shrugged.

"I go a lot of places i'm not supposed to be"

"So i've heard" She muttered through her hands, slowly pulling them away when she felt him sit down beside her.

"I heard you give Waller an earful"

"i'm pretty sure everyone did, i yell rather loudly"

"Can't say i disagree there"

Deadshot agreed, and Kaelie managed a small smile.

"So you got a kid huh?"

Lawton asked, remembering what he had heard when she was screaming at Waller.

Kaelie nodded mumbling a small 'yeah'

Lawton raised an eyebrow in surprise, not expecting it since never thought of her as the sort to be a mother.

"How old?"

"She's 5"

Finding herself feeling uneasy over what he might think of her after finding out she had had a kid so young she turned hostile, pulling herself up from her feet and speaking sharply.

"Whatever you're thinking of saying go ahead and say it, it's probably nothing i haven't already heard of it, and it's not like i'll remember it tomorrow anyway"

"Amanda sure knows what she's looking for in the people that work for her huh?"

Seeing the confusion on Kaelie's face he explained further.

"I got a daughter too"

Remembering the photographs that were pinned to the wall in Lawton's cell, Kaelie connected the dots.

"Oh"

Was all she managed out, unable to think of anything coherent, since he had surprised her by divulging to her about his personal life.

"Dumb question, but how are you feeling Dove?"

He asked, when she suddenly turned away from him, her lip quivering slightly.

After a long inhale she turned to him, rolling her eyes.

"It is a stupid question."

She slurred slightly, as if suddenly remembering she was intoxicated.

"But since you asked so nice i'll humour you"

After another sigh she began to speak again.

"I'm sad and i'm angry and i'm scared. but i'm wasted so right now i feel ok, well as okay as any highly intoxicated woman with a dying daughter and a selfish cow for a boss, is supposed to feel."

Feeling tears begin to build up again she tapped her hands against her sides to distract herself, biting her lip also.

"Can we, can you talk about about something else or distract, me just something, i really don't want to start crying again, but i am going to so.."

She started rambling, her voice quivering as she tried to restrain herself, and Lawton interrupted her, doing as she asked.

"You know it's a nice place you got here Dove, real cozy. you're a terrible decorator though"

He smirked, gesturing toward the upturned table and smashed bottle.

KAelie smiled appreciating the change in topic and she swatted his arm, laughing halfheartedly.

"Oh shut it, i was thinking of redecorating anyways."


End file.
